Days Long Gone A Post Harry Potter Story
by East-Meets-West
Summary: This RPG encircles around the children of the orginal students of Hogwarts. Now blood lines are infused and enemies of descendants are now friends. In their 1st year of Hogwarts, 4 friends are faced to deal with betrayls, heartbreaks, parents, and deathH
1. Default Chapter

**Prolouge  
**  
It's been years since you left me here alone, forcing me every day to rise for our son. Years since I felt like a had more than one reason to stay put and not run away into the darkness. It's been calling for me like I have been calling for you every night in my sleepless nightmares. I even wonder where I stand in the world now. I'm not as important as I was when you were here. Nothing is as important. I achieve nothing. It's worth nothing. What's the point if I don't have anyone to share it with? I know that you are waiting for me, as I am waiting for the day myself. I can't do this alone......

* * *

> Thud. Harry dropped to the stone floor like a rag doll after Lord Voldemort sent him flying off a short ledge of 10 to 20 feet after he deflected Harry's spell. Viens wrapped their way out of his body as he coiled up the pain from the fall searing on his back. Voldemort's dark and powerful laughed erupted from above him as a black form glided towards the ledge from Harry flew. For the first time in 20 years, he was going to defeat the boy who almost lived. "I'm going to enjoy killing your son next." The spirit whispered slicing through the air to Harry's bleeding ears.  
  
"Harry! Get up! You must get up!" Ron cried. He had come with Harry as backup against Voldemort but was immediately disabled after Voldemort crushed his legs under a boulder of rocks. His wand was just out of his reach and with more than 200 pounds of pressure sitting on him, he could do nothing but try to support Harry. "Do it for your wife! Your family!" Ron cried his horse voice cracking as he started to cry. The world started to blacken around him as his body turned weak and cold. It was up to Harry now.  
  
He pulled himself up from the ground, tucking his arm in for protection from it being fractured standing up defiantly to Voldemort. He was not letting his son go through what he had to in his childhood-- forced to comply with people he disgusted, spend every holiday alone-- not for James. Voldemort took his wife from him, and his parents, but he will never take his son's happiness like he done to him constantly lurking trying to put his life to an end. The wand shook in his hands uncontrolably as he raised it directed towards he-who-must-not-be-named and began to cry. The pain that he had faced for 19 odd years had finally come to a head. All that anyone had worked for towards a good life this was the time to gaurentee their future and their children's future. It was all up to Harry like it had been so many times before. Voldemort had tricks up his sleeve, but Harry had something more in his body than anyone in this world. Vengence. "Adavra Kedavra bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

> A young wild raven haired boy sat at a desk in a clattered and overly done room of technology tapping away quickly on his compter as he juggled a telephone on his shoulder mutitaskedly. "Well I think you're overreacting." He said bluntly rolling his eyes up toward the ceiling as he propped his legs up on his computer desk. "I mean Sammy be serious, it's just a table lamp and if magic won't fix it then there's always glue. Besides I don't think your mom would miss it anyways she was plotting to destroy it herself." He finished grabbing a blue bouncy ball from his pencil cup throwing it against the window making some of the raindrops that had landed from the story half an hour ago bounce and roll down to the sill. "And even if they do ground you, we only have like what 3 days until we leave for Hogwarts-- hold on Sammy someone else is on the line." He said quickly pulling the phone from his ear and tapping onto the second line.  
  
"Hello Phone Sex Hotline," James started in a husky manly voice breaking over the piece more than talking," this is 'Bobby I'll be your Hobby' speaking."  
  
"Oh really," Harry said over the line clutching onto his phone as he sifted through some papers on his desk smiling," well this is 'Cass I'll kick your ass' if you don't stop pranking the lines."  
  
"Oh-- hey dad." James said quickly back in his regular voice sitting upright. "How's it going?"  
  
"Great I guess. Could be worse. We have two dragons out on the loose at a Dragon Tales play and someone just flew into a bank on a broomstick holding everyone hostage with a gnome-- but other than that things are looking not too shifty." Harry said holding his hand up to his assitant who had just walked into his office. His coffee jumped up off his desk until crashing onto the floor spilling everywhere followed by screams from some of his coworkers. "Okay make that one dragon on the loose. So- you packing for school?"  
  
"Sure dad," James said glancing over at his bed that had three suitcases with clothes piling out of all them half way zipped up," way ahead of you there."  
  
"That's my boy- y'know I remember when first years were 11. Hogwarts is like college for you guys now."  
  
"Yeah like I would want to be stuck up at Davidson's Academy again." Rolling his eyes but then smiling remember that was the only time he could come in contact with Peyton. "Hey you gonna see me off?" He asked hoping his father would flake on his for once in his life. He basically lived alone anyways.  
  
"Yeah we'll see." Harry said getting up his seat. They really needed him out there to calm the situation. "I gotta go! Bye and be good!" Harry said rushing before clicking off.  
  
"Well nice to hear from you dad." James said sighing throwing the phone off to his bed as he left his room geading to get something to eat. "JAMES! JAMES! YOU THERE! OH BLOODY HELL!" Faintly screamed from the phone, but James was already gone heading on a quest for some comfort food.


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll only do it once."  
The young Slytherin rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.  
Typical line.  
"I'll only have to turn you down once then."

A groan was heard from her beau as she wriggled her hand  
out of his grip sitting upright. She knew it was stupid of her  
to actually think that they could carry an actual conversation  
without mentioning the fact that she still refrained from having  
sex. He was a Slytherin and a Malfoy at that, she was just  
screaming to get hurt. They had been seeing each other for two  
years, and she was pretty sure that Ethan Malfoy's sexual needs  
were getting the best of him and he was seeing someone on the  
side."You don't want to go to Hogwarts a virgin again do you?  
Everyone's talking these days. Let's just bury this already."  
Ethan laid there sprawled out on the seat in the cabin following  
her with his eyes as she walked across the cabin that were  
larger now than from their parents days picking up some of her  
things preparing to leave. His hazel eyes gleamed with intesity  
and intentions. "I could make you a very happy woman you know."Her dark moca like hair swung side to side as she shook  
her head. I'm so gonna catch hell getting out of this place. She  
moved around some of his things on the couch trying to find her  
wand. It was getting late anyway and the sooner she got back to  
her seat the better. She was dying to talk to any female right  
now, all the testosterone in his room was choking her hold on  
judgement. Her grip on virginity was loosing steadfast all  
together. "Shit," she mumbled under her breath as she heard the  
seat heave as Ethan stood up, he really was serious. Her's  
stomach hardened as a swarm of aching heat surged through her  
body as Ethan slinked his arms around her waist."Come on baby," Ethan whispered, his nose grazing her  
ear," no one has to know. It'll be just between me and you.  
We'll do it right here and get it over with." His breath reaked  
of alcohol, but still he pursued. She opened her mouth to reply  
but nothing escaped from her lips except for a short gasp of  
breath. A low gruff laugh came from Ethan. He knew was in  
control now.

* * *

"So James, you three having fun over there?" Sammy said raising  
an eyebrow winking. Kim and Sammy looked at each other and  
started to bust out laughing. "What?" James said confused. He  
looked over at Peyton who started to blush rose red and then  
down at his lap. "Oh!" He said scooting away from Peyton  
starting to blush himself as he took his arm from around her. He  
hadn't thought anything of it until Sammy started making jokes  
out of it. He knew that he had a crush on Peyton, but he didn't  
have to go all public-- it's not like had had actually got  
aroused by just being by her. "That's not funny Sammy.""Why do you call me that?! It's so annoying." Sammy said  
leaning foward as he grabbed a chocolate frog from the pile of  
food they had collected on the floor of their cabin as their  
wrappers jingled together from the rocking of the train. "Uh  
because you hate it?" James said smirking, if Sam was going to  
make fun of him then so was he. "Just a hunch.""Oh my god! So Peyton tell me about this Josh guy!" Kim  
erupted bouncing over next Peyton sitting imbetween James and  
Peyton. James turned toward Peyton and Kim's coversation  
interested and a little jealous, he hated it when Peyton's face  
lit up when talking about another guy."His name is Joshua," Peyton said looking up towards the  
ceiling in that girlish day dreaming way," and he's a second  
year!" The girls started to scream uncontrolably. James and  
Sammy both shielded their ears screaming themselves. Kim and  
Peyton stopped looking over at James and Sammy."Oooh watch a catch." Sammy said raising his hands to  
sound enthused laying down on the seat across from them."Where did you meet him?" Kim asked her eyes wide with  
excitement. James and Sammy thought they looked so stupid  
getting so giddy over some boy. "Ummm- through my brother  
actually.""What Ethan?" James said open mouthed. He couldn't believe  
after meeting this crush of hers through her brother the worst  
guy in the school at least to him, she would still be  
interested. "You're just asking for trouble here Peyton."Peyton looked taken aback at James comment hurt. Sammy  
looked back and forth at Peyton and James, he knew something was  
going to happen and ruin the good mood. "I wasn't asking."  
Peyton said quietly before turning away. She just couldn't  
understand why James couldn't be happy for her. He always had to  
be involved or he wasn't interested and was accusing everyone  
that she talked to."Oh god." James said moving farther away than before from  
Peyton and Kim and edged next to the window finding the scenery  
now very interesting. Sammy sat up clasping his hands together  
as a silence fell before them. "Okay....guess this is the  
intermission." He stood up stretching as he slid open the  
sliding doors to the cabin," I'll be back, I'm just gonna go--  
eat. Something...besides chocolate." He said quickly running  
down the hallway. "Yeah me too!" Kim said jumping up not wanting  
to be around the tension either. They hadn't even arrived and he  
already gotten into a fight with his best friend. 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: I KNOW THE SORTING HAT DOES NOT REPEAT SONGS BUT I'M NOT THAT CUNNING AND THEREFORE CANNOT COME UP WITH SUCH A UNIQUE THING.  
  
"I'm such a idiot." James said slugging his way off the train taking a look first at the magical charms sending their luggage to their rooms and then at Peyton who was with her older brother, Ethan Malfoy, and his friends along with Kim in tow. Kim and Peyton had left James and Sammy when they returned from their food hunt and went to the Slytherin area to hang with Peyton's brother. James hadn't reconized any but figured the guy that they had gotten into a fight over was over there somewhere.  
  
"Yeah you are but we'll get over it." Sammy said slapping James on the back. He had to do something to get his friend out of his funky mood. "Hey you forgot your robe." Sammy said throwing it over to James as they started to head up to the school. Sammy already had his on, crisp and brand new. He was proud of even the ugly robes they had to wear on special occasions especially after hearing of his father and how they used to make fun of him cause his were handed down. James pulled his over his head roughly trying to keep his eyes open for Peyton in case something happened even though he knew that she would be in the best hands with her brother. He would kill anyone who messed with his sister. At least that was one good thing about him-- loyalty, but too bad it never worked out for James' good.  
  
"I wonder what house do you think we'll be in?" Sammy said trying to move James' mind off from the arguement and get him onto something else. "Probally Gryfindor, but you never can tell with this hat. And what about Peyton-- there's no way she getting into Slytherin!" Sammy exclaimed as his curly light brown hair jumped on his head. James hoped to death Peyton would be in Gryfindor, then maybe they could become closer as friends, or at least start talking to each other.  
  
"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagal started her voice reaching out to all the house tables that laid out before her with children of older years. The new students were in a line imbetween the center tables facing right in front of the sorting hat. "Now now settle down settle down!" She said smiling raising her hands. The upper classmen were getting rousy cause of the amount of first years they had to go through to eat. "As you all know I will be your headmaster for this year. Professor Dumbledore has retired and taken place with the rest of the headmasters. He wishes you all the best new students and old in your quest for your magical abilities. Now new students--" She said turning her eyes directly towards a small girl in the front of the long line leading out of the door," look around you. Before this night is over you will be seated either, in order from left to right in case you become more confused than you already are, with the brave lions of Gryfindor, The loyal badgers of Hufflepuff, the cunning and witty eagles of Ravenclaw or the persistant serpents that are Slytherin." She finished after all the screams imbetween the call of each house. McGonagal quieted the room again as the hat burst into song:  
  
Oh you may not think me pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folks use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
"Not exactly MTV material but it'll do." James said as a Hufflepuff girl immediately sushed him. James rolled his eyes and crossed his arms together, he was nearly in the back of the line already and he had to go through all these people. "Okay our first to be sorted is Aavera, Jessica." McGonagal said as the girl placed the hat on her head. After a moment the hat screamed "Huffle Puff!" The students at the house immediately greeted her as she took a seat with them talking exictedly away to someone she must of met from the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Time had went by with what seemed for hours. Kim had been sorted into Ravenclaw already, and now it was close to Peyton's turn. She looked down at her hands as they shook uncontrolably. Even she knew there was a little to no chance of her getting into Slytherin like her father and brother had wanted. As McGongal called her name Peyton placed the hat up on her head closing her eyes. She was fearful to stare at her brother, she didn't want to see the look on his face when she had been sorted. "Oh I know your type," the hat hissed," looks like a Slytherin.....smells like a Slytherin.....comes from Slytherins...... but--" The hat said hesitating. The room was so quiet especially for the Slytherin's. Ethan was clenching his fist so hard his knuckles were starting to turn white. "Oh I know where you go.....," the hat said stopping again, even McGongal was interested," Gryfindor!"  
  
A huge uproar was heard from both the Gryfindor table and the Slytherin tables as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables sat inbetween the chaos looked around not knowing what to do. Both started calling names at each other screaming outrages and asking it if was all a joke. The headmistress tried to control the outburst but the students kept on. A Malfoy in Gryfindor was like having Lord Voldemort over in your house for tea. It just wasn't done.  
  
"Oh my god." James said feeling awful and sympathetic for Peyton as she slid off of the chair heading over to the Gryfindor table without any applause just sneers and insults from her new housemates. Her hair hung around her face as she took a seat by herself away from the older years and the new students, as they people in line schrunched up as if intending to skip so they could get a seat if picked for Gryfindor and not sit by Peyton. Finally after many minutes later, McGonagal managed to at least get it quiet enough to continue sorting. A Gryfindor who had been picked after her walked past her saying," You people have to take this from us too?!" A tear slid down her cheek and landed on the table, as she just sat there and cried to herself. So much for a first impression.

* * *

"Is there any possible way for the hat to be wrong?" McGonagal asked standing infront of Dumbledore's picture in her new office. A worried expression was on her face, fearing for the benefit of Peyton, she was sure Slytherin and Gryfindor would have unusual curses and spells hexed upon them in the coming days. "Now now, there's one thing I know for sure," Dumbledore started wiping his glasses clean with his robe," and that is the hat is never wrong."  
  
"Yes, but maybe we should just consider changing her Albus-" McGonagal pleaded holding her bony fingers to her thin lips. After all a Malfoy in Gryfindor-- that was just crazy. "Do not change that girl under no circumstances!" He said sternly placing his glasses back on his nose. "She belongs in Gryfindor just as much as anyone else in that house!"

* * *

"They're just stupid-- they're all stupid!" Sammy reassured talking to Peyton in a low voice as they sat secluded from everyone else. James hadn't come in yet, and Kim left them at the door to head off to Ravenclaw. "They don't know what the hell they're talking about! You belong here and don't let them change that!" He felt horrible. He'd never seen anything so degrading happen to someone before.  
  
James walked into the main room of Gryfindor, with his robe wrapped in his arm. He saw Peyton and Sammy in the corner and walked over to them. Sammy obviously had tried to comfort her, but didn't get anywhere.  
  
"Hey." James said quietly sitting down in front of them.  
  
"I'll see you guys later okay?" Peyton immediately said not wanting to be around James. She already had a worse enough day.  
  
"What?-- okay." James said his head raising as Peyton stood from her seat and headed towards the girls dormitries.  
  
"Wow-" Sammy said after Peyton had left shaking his head," she hates you more than-- well you know." 


End file.
